


Star Guardian Love

by archy412



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archy412/pseuds/archy412
Summary: Jinx has always been a trouble-maker in the Star Guardian crew, but maybe it's better than Lux ever hoped it would be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing a League of Legends fan fiction that I'm not afraid to upload. Any and all feedback is always appreciated :)

“Come ooooooooooooon, we’ve been here for weeks now and I haven’t had enough blowing up. Too much sitting around and let me tell you sister, my guns are getting restless~”. The thin redheaded woman exclaimed to the smaller pink haired girl in front of her.

“You know very well that we can’t just mindlessly attack anything here. This world is fragile and is why we were tasked with defending it!” The smaller one replied. “We need to make sure our target is the one we strike. Otherwise we’re going against the Star Guardian Code. You know this Jinx!”

The one known as Jinx stood roughly five foot seven with red pigtails, held in place by a black and white hairpiece, that went down past her waist. She was dressed, in disguise, in a League High school uniform of a white button up undershirt (which promptly had the top two buttons undone, a loose red, black, and white tie, and a black over-shirt. The other, Lux, stood three inches shorter in the same get up but much more to the school’s code with pink pigtails that rested on her shoulders.

Jinx raised her nose and looked down pertly at Lux, “yeah well screw the code. It’s only ever hindered each and every one of us from using OUR powers like we wanted!”  
“I feel I must remind you, Jinx, that these powers were granted to us by the First Star. We were not born with it.” This girl, Janna, towered even Jinx at six feet even and had purple hair done up in a ponytail reaching the base of her back and the front parted on either side of her face.

“Nobody asked for your input hag! Shouldn’t you be retired by now anyway?” Jinx retorted.

“Jinx. I highly suggest you cease your scornful words and maybe try not to start a fight with the captain in the lunchroom.”

Jinx froze as she glared at the short, icy blue haired guardian. She received a glare back.

Poppy, the one who now glared at Jinx, stood a measly four foot four in the same uniform as both Lux and Janna. Easily the most prideful of the group she’ll jump in harm’s way for any of her comrades, even the red headed troublemaker herself. 

“Yeah! Let’s not start fighting! We’re all a team and we should act like a perfectly stitched together…oak? I think that’s what these trees are called.” Commented Lulu, the youngest (and shortest) of the five. 

“Oh what do you know, Lulu. This is the first time you’ve been outside the academy!”

“Don’t pick on Lulu, Jinx.” Poppy cut in again, receiving yet another glare in response.

“Enough of this!” Lux shouted as she slammed her hands on the table in front of them all. “We’re here on a mission and if we’re going to succeed we need to act like a team! No more of this fighting alright?! Poppy, leave her. Jinx…” Lux stared at Jinx, who crossed her arms and stared back in challenge. 

For a moment the two girls stared at each other. 

“I’ll finish your sentence, oh Captain.” Jinx started sarcastically, “I’m going. I MIGHT see you four later.” She proceeded to start off, ignoring Lux’s calls to her and brushing aside the other students, and teachers, on her way to the roof.

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“What am I going to do about them…” Jinx asked her two hair pieces Kuro and Shiro. After a few seconds she smirked and looked up at the clouds. 

“Yeah, I guess I really should cut them some slack. It’s not their fault I’m better than them at this job. Not many Star Guardians get to have companions like you two. You’re the best you two.” Smiling, Jinx began to nuzzle her two ‘companions’. 

“You know, if anyone besides me caught you they’d think you were crazy,” called someone from the doorway.

“And if I ever caught someone besides you listening I’d kill them, “ retorted Jinx without looking.

“Jinx will you please come back inside?” Lux asked, “we need you on the team. No one else can do so much damage to the enemy.”

Jinx, who had been sitting on the edge of the rood until now, clipped Shiro and Kuro back in place and strutted back over to Lux. Stopping right in front of her and crossing her arms. “You don’t need to tell me what I already know to be true, Princess.”

Lux sighed, “I told you to stop calling me that…I’m not a princess by name or family and you know that.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop. I don’t in front of the rest of them and that’s the most you’re getting from me, Princess.” She replied with a smirk and leaning in closer.

A small blush appeared on Lux’s cheeks, “s-stop that, Jinx. Now isn’t the t-time for-“ she was cut off, and caught off guard, by Jinx’s lips pressing into hers.

They stayed like that for a moment, Lux relaxing into her touch and smell. She could deny it all she wanted but her and Jinx have been like this for a while now. Secretly spending time alone and embracing their affection for each other.

Finally Jinx broke their kiss, “don’t give me that, Princess. I’ll do what I want, when I want and you can’t tell me otherwise.” She whispered in her ear before patting her shoulder and leaving her in the doorway.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The rest of the day proceeded as it were. The five of them doing their best to fit in, despite Lulu’s pet (named Pix) having a hard time not moving around and drawing attention. However, Lux was spacey the rest of the day. No amount of prying from her teammates would bring the Star Guardian Captain out of her trance. Fast forward to the evening where all the girls, minus one red haired girl, lay in their bedrooms sound asleep and dreaming of a better tomorrow. All but one that is..

Lux, struggled to sleep. Her mind wouldn’t take itself off the kiss her and Jinx shared. She knew that being a Captain meant she couldn’t let these emotions get the better of her. She needed to stay in control. But the words that were uttered, ‘I’ll do what I want, when I want and you can’t tell me otherwise.’ They swirled in her head over and over. Jinx was right, she couldn’t control her. But instead of making her angry and feel like she couldn’t keep everyone in control, she felt thrilled at the insubordination. 

Through all the thought, the thrill, Lux could feel a heat growing in her core. A heat she’d been supressing since she started as a Star Guardian. And she tried again. She  
fought to keep the feelings she’d kept pent up in their cage where they needed to be. But this time they fought back. Her feelings had become a tiger that no longer wanted to be caged, that lashed out against their master and she fought back against them. 

But she couldn’t win. She could feel herself losing and giving him. The heat increased as the feelings grew stronger and lashed out wilder. It was no longer a matter of ‘if’ Lux could keep them from getting out, but a matter of ‘when’ they would get out. She would have to try harder another night. But for tonight, they weren’t going to take ‘no’ for an answer. She gave in and let them control her thoughts, control her body.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

The next day came too soon and Lux groaned and her alarm went off. She had spent half the night awake, half the night controlled by something that wasn’t her, and she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy it.

Fortunately for her, one night’s bad sleep wasn’t going to hinder her ability to keep a disguise and seem too out of the ordinary for the humans on the planet from thinking anything was amiss to her normal persona. Unfortunately for her, it was enough for her comrades, and worse yet Jinx, to notice she wasn’t quite all there. And she could swear Jinx was grinning at her tauntingly like she knew what Lux had been doing.

“-I mean, he can’t stay hidden forever right, Lux?” Lulu asked her on their way home. When she wasn’t answered her pet, Pix, flew to her shoulder and let out a screech that had all five girls covering their ears and on their knees from pain.

“PIX! STOP!” Lulu cried, and Pix obeyed with an innocent smile. 

After the girls recovered Lux looked around in shock, “huh? Why did Pix do that?” Lux asked. 

“Well, you didn’t answer me silly. Pix was just getting your attention!” The green haired yordle explained. “Oh, and he says you smell funny too.”

Lux’s face went beat red as the blood rushed to her face. “W-what does she mean..?” she asked hesitantly.

“Yeah!” chimed in Jinx with a wicked grin, “what DOES she mean, Lulu?”

“Enough you three,” Janna interrupted, “we have work to do. She can shower later.”

Lux, happy to be saved by the veteran member of the squad nodded encouragingly, “y-yeah. Let’s go do our job!”

“Heh, this isn’t over Captain.” The red haired one commented, but was ignored.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Well girls, we’ve been staking out for a couple hours now, and there hasn’t been any sign of our target so let’s call it a night. We have class in the morning.” Lux announced to her team over the headset. 

“You heard her girls, let’s get to bed. No trouble-making, Jinx.” Poppy remarked from her station on the south side of town.

“Yeah, yeah, shorty, I heard the Captain,” was her response. A bit too passively Lux noted.

“See everyone at the dorm!” Lulu chimed in happily, “let’s go Pix!”

“Make sure no one sees Pix, Lulu. We don’t need any questions going around.” Janna requested from her end of the line. “I’ll see you all at home.”

Lux couldn’t help but smile. Her team, though full of discord, was something beautiful to any eyes. She felt accepted by them, loved by them, and trusted them all with her life. So she lay there, eyes closed. On top of the apartment building she was stationed at to over-watch the eastern side of their temporary home. The town was amazing. Busy with life of the earthlings below and always full of compassion from the families, old and new. 

She only meant to be there for a short while to soak in the blissful feeling of peace under the starlit sky and in the hands of the cool breeze. But when she opened her bright magenta eyes she almost screamed out of panic. There, not two inches from her face, was one with deep red eyes, matching lips curled into a grin, and ruby red pig-tails on either side. 

“Evening, Princess.” Jinx purred, “what are you doing out so late hmm?”

Lux blushed deeply against her own wishes, “oh, uhh, nothing! I was just about to get back.”

“Oh really,” Jinx replied, her voice like honey in Lux’s ears. “Do you really want to head back so soon and waste this amazing moment?” Jinx really knew how to taunt with her words when she tried, and now was one of those times. Lux couldn’t help but feel herself heating up under Jinx like she had last night.

“I-I really think we should get back or they’ll start to wonder.” This was the best attempt at a way out she could muster right now. She wasn’t thinking straight as her mind was fighting to stay straight.

A small chortle came from Jinx, “oh they’ll wonder about YOU. But they won’t pass a second thought to little me being out later than YOU wanted.” She was picking her words specifically to taunt her fellow Star Guardian beneath her. Lux was basically at her mercy.

The smaller guardian couldn’t budge without brushing against her captor. When she did try she found part of her resisting, wanting to be there. ‘God what is wrong with me,’ she thought to herself trying to look away from Jinx’s gaze, and failing. ‘There’s no way I can let her have her way wit-‘ she couldn’t finish her thought after it was flooded with the realization that Jinx’s lips were pressed to hers, moulding themselves to hers. 

She couldn’t fight kissing her back, no matter how hard she’d tried she just kept kissing her back. Soon she found her hands wrapped around her neck and pulling her body against hers. Chest against check, stomach to stomach, waist to waist, there she was. She couldn’t take it back, but she didn’t care. All she cared about was making the moment, or five, last as long as they could. 

Lux was fighting for control when Jinx pried herself away, still grinning like she had been the whole time. “Now now, Princess. You can’t have everything you want right away. I’m going to make you work for it.” She purred through her teeth. 

Lux groaned under her, half begging for her to come back. She seemed so far away when their lips were parted. “Ugh, you-you can’t do this.” She argued as she struggled not to squirm underneath her. “We-we shouldn’t even be doing this!”

“Oh but we are. And don’t even try to tell me you’re not enjoying it.” Jinx retorted from behind her wall of confidence she kept plastered on her face. “Now run along and be the good girl. Being bad is my job, and no one does it better. Keep that in mind and maybe I’ll let you enjoy more.”

Before Lux could respond Jinx leapt from her position into the air and flew off, leaving a comet tail of red behind her. The captain lay there, trying to catch her breath and collect herself. She couldn’t let the others know of this. If they knew her entire reputation would be ruined and she would never be able to face the First Star again. ‘God what am I going to do..’ she asked herself silently, ‘what am I going to do…’

 

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
